


Heatwave

by TeamGwenee



Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roomates AU, fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Things get hot between Brienne and Jaime one night.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812091
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Heatwave

“Jaime? Jaime?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you awake?”

“What?”

“Are you awake?”

“I am now, wretched woman. What is amiss?”

“I’m too hot.”

“What?” 

“I’m too hot. I’m not used to to it being this hot.”

“Is Tarth so much cooler than King’s Landing?”

“We are by the sea. You can open the windows and feel a breeze of the waves come in. Sometimes, if I was very hot, I would sneak out and go for a midnight swim.”

“I used to do that too. Sometimes I would even jump off from the cliffs.”

“At night? Are you mad, you could have hit the rocks!”  
  


“Well if I did it during the day, Father might have saw me.”

“And your father finding out you have been diving off cliffs is worse than smashing your head open on rocks?”

“You’ve met my father. Is this really a question?”

“Right. Well now I’m hot, and horrified by what a fool my roommate is.”

“If you’re too hot, you could go sleep in your own bed.”

“This is my own bed! You’re the one who snuck in.”

“The film was scary! The opening scene was the mother and her children being eaten by a giant monster.”

“It was _Finding Nemo.”_

“And that creepy chick with the glasses somehow wasn’t a creature from the seventh layer of hell?”

“Look, I’m going to cool off in the shower and open the window. You get spare sheets so at the very least we have our own.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Brienne?”

“Yes Jaime?”

“If you’re too hot, does that mean you want me to stop holding your hand?”

“No Jaime, you can keep doing that.”


End file.
